


Heir

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Gen, Old Friends, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Teenage Fenn Rau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Orphans are a common trait with Mandalorians, but so is adoption.





	Heir

**_Maz Kanata's Castle, Takodana. 31 BBY._ **

 

Jango Fett quietly walked towards the bar that was in the center of the room, which was occupied by a Zeltron woman, Maz Kanata and an old friend who was garbed in black and gold Mandalorian armor. The first and last were flirting back and forth with each other, much to Maz's evident amusement. "So, you did take Myles's advice." Jango says as he slid onto a stool, removing his helmet and setting it on the counter with a smirk directed at the older man.

Jango knew it was safe since Maz's pitstop was a safehaven. No fighting or stirring up trouble was allowed or else the poor idiots found out why the old woman hired Mandalorians.

The other man snorted, giving him an unimpressed look. _"He_ took _my_ advice." Jax says as he nod at another Mandalorian who was garbed in black armor that was accented with red and gold; Jango felt a tinge of nostalgia as he looked at the teenager and that sense of feeling old. The kid was seated with a Mandalorian woman and the crew of the _Nebula Rift_."Which resulted in that creature.".

"Enough, he's not that bad." Maz scolds as she smacked the man's arm before smiling at Jango. "It's good to see you, Jango! You look well.".

"You as well, Maz." Jango says just as warmly, recalling when Jaster used to jokingly refer to the woman as the missus. "I see business is good.".

The Zeltron woman slipped away, to carry on with waiting tables while Jax started to clean the bar counter. ""Jango, we both know you ain't here for personal reason." Jax states with that usual Condordian drawl of his, his tone was more curious then anything else. 

"Your father's dead. Dire-cats on Corellia.".

"Corellia, huh? Ha!" Jango turned to find a very familiar old smuggler behind him, smirking bitterly as he looked at Jango. "That bastard murdered my baby girl and that husband of hers. It's only fair he dies there, dire-cats are vicious beasts.".

Jango paused at that, staring at the older man in a bit of shock. "Minerva's dead Since when? How?" Jango asks as he watched the old man slipped onto the stool beside with a mug of  _tihaar._ It was painful enough that Myles and Silas had both been dead for a bit more then a decade now; hell, Jango had went into a murderous frenzy because of losing Myles! But Minvera too? How old was Fenn when it happened? Jango knew he had only been three when the True Mandalorians left for Galidraan, and he knew Myles had preferred to keep his girl out of Mandalorian politics, it....Minvera shouldn't have been involved with anything relating to Vizsla. "The House Ordo Massacre?".

Edric Halcyon nod softly. "Yeah, I wasn't there but Tor Ordo told me just how bad it was." Edric responds quietly as he clasped Jango's shoulder, squeezing it. "Thank every last deity that Fenn took more after his old man then Minny, eh? Pretty sure being Force-sensitive would've traumatized him.",

Jango found himself letting out a laugh at that, while Maz shook her head and Jax continued to process the the confirmation of his father's death. "If he's anything like Myles, then we'd all be in serious trouble." Jango points out, causing the old man to chuckle. "I'm sorry about...."

"Can't change the past, Jango." Edric points out kindly as he nod at his grandson. "All we can do is live in the present and prepare for the future."

Maz smiled at that. "Wise words, Edric. Your inner Jedi is showing."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the four, Jango sighed before turning his attention on his old advisor. "I have a job offer for you and Fenn." Jango tells the man, which seemed to peek his interest. Both Maz and Edric exchanged wary looks while Edric turned to look at his grandson.

"Fenn! Come over here for a moment, would ya?" Edric called out to the kid who glanced in his direction.

The black-armored Mandalorian stood, bidding a quick farewell towards Edric's crew before walking over to join the older beings and remove his helmet in the process to reveal bright red hair that was in the a lighter shade then his mother's while his eyes matched Edric's, he actually did lok a lot like Myles did at that age. "Yeah, Grandpa?" Fenn asks curiously as he noticed Jango.  _"Su cuy'gar, Mand'alor._ I guess it's my turn to protect you?".

Jango smiled warmly at the kid. "No, I have something else planned for you, and for Jax. A bussiness opportunity.".

"I don't deal in kidnappings, assassination, slavery or trafficking." Fenn tells him with a wary look.

Jango rolls his eyes, recalling a time when he and Myles were on their first mission together when they were teenagers that involved Chieftain Kryze's young daughter.  _"Wouldn't expect anybody from Clan Rau to do that, kid. Myles nearly tore my head off for kidnapping before."_ Jango states as he switched to their native tongue of Concordian, which provided some privacy for the small group.  _"I'm working on a delicate project that requires people with certain and unique skill sets."._

 _"Well, that's not omnious at all, Jang."_ Jax remarks sarcastically, earning a warning glare from the two eldest beings and Jango which merely caused him to shrug.  _"Why do you need people like us?"._

_"To train an army."._

Edric snorted then resumed drinking his liquer, he likely knew it was for the Republic already. Ex-Jedi and all that. 

Fenn moved closer to him.  _"An army? For who? Hutts? Is there another war coming?"_ The kid asks in a rather curious way that reminded him of Myles. 

 _"I'll explain everything once it's all settled, and that's only if you accept the job."_ Jango responds as he caught the 'what-the-hell-did-you-get-into?' look from Jax as the older man listened intently, causing Jango to glare at him again.  _"You'll be paid well, enough so that even your great-grandbabies will be rich. But you will have no outside contact, nor shall you share this with anybody if you deny."._

Jax seemed to consider the idea before looking at Maz with a grin. "I don't know about you, Maz, but I am starting to get antsy and the kid does need to start off with his life." Jax says as he set the rag down, giving Jango a playful smirk. "Besides, somebody has to keep you out of trouble.".

"I'm up for it." The kid said after a moment.

Maz nod with a slight smile before giving Jango a stern look. "I do expect updates on rather Fenn's alive or not, it's never pleasant seeing Edric start to worry." Maz told him before giving the old man a teasing smile.

"Fair enough." Jango concedes as he removed datachips from a belt pouch and slipped the two men one each, both accepted their own. Jax slipped it into his own belt pouch without question while Fenn studied his.  _"Holomap coordinates. Use them when I send the call."._

Fenn nod as he turned to walk away, giving Jango a quick salute. _"Ret'uryce mhi, Mand'alor."_.

 _"Ret'uryce, mhi, ad."_ Jango watched as the lad returned to the table that his grandfather's crew had claimed, Edric stood and clasped Jango's shoulder before walking over to join his crew and the two Mandos while Maz walked off to bother somebody else, leaving the two men alone together.

Jax smirked at him. "Any other secrets,  _alor?"._

Jango smiled slightly as he thought of Boba. "I'm a father now.".

That caused the scarred man to burst into laughter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes: 
> 
> \- Since I accidently orphaned _Kid_ while trying to redo Unsung Heroes, I just decided to redesign it. Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot which is something I accepted years ago. _Kid_ is no longer canon to my series, think of it as an AU to an AU or a partially thought out draft.
> 
>  
> 
> -As you may know, Fenn Rau is one of my favorite characters and my headcanon about him being in the _Cuy'val Dar_ still stands. If you're new to this series, since Fenn Rau appears to be around the same age as Bo-Katan Kryze and Alexsandr Kallus (who was born 44-42 BBY), I'm assuming/going with the idea that he was born in about 47 BBY, motly because he looks a slightly older then the aforementioned; Mandos are considered adults by 13 so Voila! A teenage Fenn who has a more playful demeanor then his battlehardened 40-something self.
> 
>  
> 
> \- I have split Unsung Heroes into a few different series which consist of Unsung Heroes: Last Stand, Unsung Heroes: Hellions, Unsung Heroes: Underworld, Unsung Heroes: Renegade (which will be based after the Clone Wars) and Unsung Heroes: Balance.
> 
>  
> 
> \- I had an idea with the original fic of Fenn having a more personal reason for hating House Vizsla. And nothing says personal like witnessing his clan and House be descimated when he was a young child. And yeah, he's not too terribly fond of Jedi due to what happened to his father or to Jango, but he'll still be good friends with Kanan.
> 
> \- You can also find me on Tumblr as Naaklasolus.


End file.
